


The Passion of Hermione Granger

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Just what is Hermione Granger doing every evening when she should be in the Library studying?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so
> 
> A/N: Thank you as always to the lovely Mamacita for her betaing skills. 
> 
> So this began life as a short one-shot about Hermione’s passion for a certain snarky Potions Master and, as with everything I seem to write, it grew and before I knew it there was smut . . . lots of smut. Enjoy. Dx

Hermione looked around slyly to make sure no one was watching her before she slipped out of the Library. It was vitally important that she wasn’t seen. There was no way she could explain to Ron and Harry where she had been if they found out she wasn’t studying as she had told them she was — as she had told them she had been every night for the last twelve weeks.

Moving rapidly, she arrived at the place she needed to be and looked around again, checking the corridor. It was empty. She hurriedly pressed the nose of a statue of a wizard she vaguely remembered had something to with the Goblin Wars and waited as a small panel opened up behind it. She looked around again, one final check to ensure that she was definitely alone, and then slid behind the statue and into the small tunnel.

Harry’s Marauder’s Map had turned out to be very useful. Whilst he and Ron contented themselves with watching what Malfoy and Snape were doing and checking out possible escape routes from the school, Hermione, too, had been checking out Snape’s movements . . . and the secret passages around his area of the castle.

‘ _Lumos,_ ’ she whispered, and her wand gave a faint light, just enough to see by.

Hermione looked at her watch and swore softly. She needed to move or she would miss the beginning. She speeded up, not running as that would make too much noise and she didn’t want to get caught but walking in a brisk and efficient manner. A couple of minutes later she arrived at her destination. She tapped the wall with her wand and an opening was revealed.

She took a moment to inspect the room to ensure that no one was inside, and whilst doing so she checked the wards she had set on the place. None of them had been broken. It was clear the room had lain undisturbed since the last time she had visited. She stepped through the opening and glanced again at her watch. She was just about in time.  She closed the panel and looked around.

Smiling to herself, she quickly Transfigured, as she had done so many times before, a rather mouldering chair that had seen better days into a comfortable, sheet-covered mattress. Once it was in position she dumped her bag on it and looked around the room. She spotted the grille in the wall and quietly whispered an enlargement spell followed by a silencing charm on the room.

A moment later a voice could be heard coming from the now enlarged grille — cold and imperious, yet rich like dark molten chocolate. A delicious shiver running up and down her spine at the sound of the voice, Hermione cast a final spell to remove her clothes. She lay down on the mattress and opened her bag. The item she needed was nestled right at the very bottom. Pulling the innocuous-looking thing from the bag, she listened to the voice as she removed the Transfiguration charm on it.

‘And therefore . . . ah! So good of you to join us, Mr Wickford. What a shame you couldn’t have been on time like the rest of your friends. You and I will be spending a few more evenings in each other’s company, as distasteful as that notion is . . . .’

Hermione ran her fingers over her nipples. They were already stiff from a mixture of the chilly room and her arousal. Her heart skipped a beat at the news that Mr Wickford, whoever he was, was going to be in detention for a few more days. Her fear was always that there would be an evening with no detentions, although admittedly it was a slim chance where Snape was concerned. She gave a small moan as her fingers tweaked first her left nipple and then her right, pinching the stiffened buds hard as her other hand snaked down her body towards her wet core.

‘Talk to me,’ she whispered as her fingers slid between her soft folds, finding the wetness already there. She spread it over her already swollen lips, her finger rubbing gently at her clit.

‘Tonight you will all be cleaning cauldrons . . . without the use of gloves.’ There was a pause. ‘Needless to say, magic will not be necessary,’ the sarcastic voice continued.

Hermione sighed. Her eyes closed and she listened to the deeply sarcastic voice as it continued to give instructions to the hapless detainees. She reached beside her and found the item she had Transfigured; she rubbed it against her pussy, giving small moans of pleasure as her back arched slightly off the mattress. Snape was in full flow now, clearly delighting in the students’ misery as they prepared to do his bidding. With a moan of pleasure, Hermione slid the large vibrator deep inside her tight pussy, enjoying the feeling of being filled. Her mind was rampant with images as she slid the toy in and out.

‘Please talk,’ she moaned again as she writhed on the toy. She turned the vibrator on and it buzzed into life inside her. She let out a small whimper.

‘There will be no need for you to talk. If I have to remind you of that, please let me assure you that you will be joining Mr Wickford in his week of detentions,’ Snape’s voice said, sounding somewhat smug.

Hermione plunged the vibrator inside her again and again, moaning with pleasure as it brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

‘What do you think you are doing?’ Snape’s voice, cold and dark now, suddenly asked loudly.

Hermione squealed and bucked against the toy buried deep inside her; she was cumming.

‘I don’t care what you think, Mr Nevis. I told you: NO gloves.’

Hermione’s cries, stifled by the silencing charm she had placed on the room, were long and loud as she came hard. She pulled the toy from her, noting the opalescent liquid that now coated it and the small trickle of fluid from her pussy.

‘You, too, will be seeing me tomorrow, Mr Nevis,’ Snape’s voice continued triumphantly. Hermione could imagine the cold, glittering eyes of the Potions Master as he condemned the hapless boy to yet another evening of torture.

‘Thank you,’ Hermione whispered sincerely.

She used her wand to clean herself and her toy, re-Transfigured the vibrator back into a hairbrush and placed it back into her bag. A few minutes later she was dressed and had returned the room to its original state. She picked up her bag and looked once more at the grille.

‘For those of you I will be seeing tomorrow night, don’t be late!’ Snape’s dark voice reminded coldly.

‘I won’t,’ Hermione promised as she reduced the size of the grille. Then she tapped the painting that covered the door to the passageway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Are you all right, Hermione?’ Ron asked, looking anxious.

Hermione shrugged. Her friends had bombarded her with attention as soon as she walked through the portrait door to the common room.

‘Of course, why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Where have you been?’ Harry asked. He, too, looked worried.

‘In the Library. I told you where I was going earlier.’ Hermione’s voice was a little prickly at the interrogation.

‘No, you weren’t,’ Ron said accusingly. ‘We looked for you in there and couldn’t find you anywhere.’

Hermione thought quickly, surprised that her friends had come looking for her. She looked imperiously at the two boys.

‘Did you check the Restricted section?’ she asked, praying that they hadn’t managed to get in there.

Harry shook his head.

‘What would you have been doing in the Restricted section?’ Ron asked suspiciously.

‘I’ve been doing extra Potions work,’ Hermione said as if it was obvious. ‘I’ve been going over the theory of those potions in that book we found the Polyjuice potion recipe in, ‘Ye Most Potente Potions’ — but you know I can’t get it out of the Library, Snape would never give me permission in a million years, so I was reading it in the Restricted section. It’s a really fascinating book actually, although I will admit it’s pretty gross in some places. I can’t believe some of those potions are for real. I’m sorry, I must have been so engrossed that I missed you when you came in, and I wasn’t looking out for you as I didn’t expect you to come looking for me.’ She looked contrite.

Ron rolled his eyes. ‘Bloody typical! I should have known you were buried in a book!’

‘Am I forgiven?’ Hermione asked.

The boys nodded, unable to stay annoyed with her for long.

‘What did you want me for, anyway?’ Hermione asked curiously. Normally they didn’t bother to look for her if she was going to the Library. If they weren’t practising or talking about Quidditch, they usually played chess.

‘Oh, nothing much,’ Harry said with a slight sigh. ‘We finished our game pretty quickly and were a bit bored and thought we’d go to see Hagrid and try to avoid one of his rock cakes.’ They all grinned at the thought of Hagrid’s dreadful cooking skills. ‘We thought we’d see if you wanted to go with us. After all, you’ve been in that Library every night for months and haven’t seen Hagrid for ages.’

‘He misses you, Hermione,’ Ron added.

Hermione felt a quick pang of guilt. Hagrid had been a good friend to her over the years. On the odd occasions when she had argued with Ron and Harry she had gone to see the hairy half-giant, who without fail had managed to cheer her up. It had been he who had convinced her that she should stay at Hogwarts rather than give up magic and return back to the Muggle world, as she had considered doing on several occasions when things seemed too difficult. Hagrid was the one who had finally made her believe she was a good witch and just as worthy of being at Hogwarts as people like Draco Malfoy. But she hadn’t been to see him for ages, not since . . . .

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, looking rueful. ‘Perhaps we can go and see him tomorrow evening?’

She was sure she could miss one evening with Snape . . . couldn’t she?

‘He’s busy tomorrow. He’s going to Diagon Alley on some business for Dumbledore,’ Harry said, shaking his head as he spoke.

Hermione tried to look disappointed, although she wasn’t sure how successful she was. She could feel her heart beating faster at the news that she wasn’t going to have to miss an evening with the snarky Potions Master.

‘Saturday afternoon,’ she announced. Harry and Ron looked at her.

‘It’s a Hogsmeade weekend. I don’t know about you, but I don’t really need to go there. We could go and spend the afternoon with Hagrid instead.’

Ron appeared to be about to say something, but Harry smiled.

‘That’s a brilliant idea Hermione. We’ll get to spend much longer with him on Saturday than we would in the evening, anyway. Saturday it is.’

‘Well, I’m tired,’ Hermione said. ‘I think I’ve got a touch of eye strain after all that reading. My eyes are sore. I’m off to have a bath and then go to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning. Sleep well.’

She turned and headed for the stairs to the girls’ dormitory, hearing her friends wish her good night behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione lay in bed thinking about Professor Snape.

She wasn’t exactly sure when her fascination for him had started as she had been slightly attracted to him for years, but for the last three months she had become a slave to her desires. Forsaking everything else, including homework and revision, she had spent almost every evening in the room above his classroom wanking herself stupid whilst listening to his deliciously dark yet often snide voice as he berated his detention pupils. She hadn’t meant to do it, but when she saw the secret passage and the room above his classroom on the Marauder’s map she just had to check it out. Finding that the room was unoccupied gave her a thrill. Finding the grille and realising that she could enlarge it to hear him more clearly was a bonus.

On the first few days she had slipped into the room she had used only her fingers, lying with her eyes closed and listening to her beloved Potions Master’s voice as she stroked herself to completion. But soon she needed more, and her imagination began to run riot as Snape’s words swept through her lust-soaked brain. In all honesty, she didn’t actually hear his words. The dark, rich velvetiness of his voice washed over her and her mind translated it into what she wanted to hear. He wasn’t talking to her of detentions and cauldron cleaning. To her, he spoke of love and desire.

The vibrator was a godsend; soon she was using it every evening — imagining, of course, that it was snarky Snape penetrating her, not the silicone facsimile. She had bought the toy on a trip to London, ducking out of Diagon Alley for a while to take in the sights of the West End. She, Harry, and Ron had already broken school rules by going to London when they should have been in Hogsmeade, so they figured breaking this one wouldn’t do much extra damage. The boys, of course, wanted to visit Soho. Harry had told Ron about the place and Ron wanted to see it for himself. And so it was that the three of them ended up in a sex shop.

Hermione blushed wildly when they entered; the boys thought it was funny and they soon left her looking at the tawdry yet apparently sexy underwear while they went to explore, disappearing further into the cavernous, dimly lit shop as they headed towards the video section. Hermione didn’t want to go too far into the shop, especially not into the darkened room her friends had just entered. She fingered some of the items of clothing that were on offer. They didn’t seem to be very well made and they were very expensive for the quality. _Do men really like women to dress in this sort of thing?_ she wondered. _Does Snape?_ She held up a pair of sheer, frilly nylon knickers that were edged with scratchy lace. They were scarlet and had a big slit in the crotch. She grimaced as she tried to imagine feeling sexy in those.

‘There’s a matching peephole bra if you’re interested.’

She turned to look at a man with a bald head and a small goatee who was probably only a couple of years older than her. He was covered in tattoos and made no attempt to hide his perusal of her body, pointedly staring at her breasts and down between her legs. Hermione put the item back on the rack, blushing furiously.

‘No, thank you,’ she said more sharply than she had meant to, due to crippling embarrassment. ‘I’m just looking,’ she finished rather lamely.

The man nodded. ‘Well, if you want help trying them on . . . or want some suggestions . . . .’ He winked lewdly.

Hermione blushed again. ‘As I said, I’m just looking,’ she replied primly.

‘Shame,’ the man said with a smile and he turned away, returning to his place behind the counter.

Hermione did move further into the shop then, wanting to get away from his staring. Although she was embarrassed, part of her had actually felt quite aroused at the man’s words. She shook her head. Dear god, she really needed to get rid of her sexual frustration . . . but not with the shop assistant. She hadn’t had proper sex since finishing with Viktor, and whilst she didn’t regret it ending — at the time, his physicality had been too intense for her — she couldn’t help wishing now that she still had access to him. After all, he was big and dark and brooding with a hook nose. A vision of Snape pushed Viktor away and her mind was taken up instead with her teacher and his cruel smile. She imagined him moving closer to her, his hand reaching out to caress her hair, the hair she was sure that in real life he would hate with a passion.

She started, suddenly realising where she was and understanding with still more embarrassment that she had come close to losing control. She had nearly disappeared into one of her erotic fantasies about Snape. That could have been really dangerous. She looked around to make sure no one had noticed; fortunately, they hadn’t. Harry and Ron were still off in some other part of the shop and the man behind the counter was busy watching a grainy porn film on a small television above the sales desk.

Hermione looked down at her hand. During her fantasy she had been handling the merchandise and she suddenly realised she was holding a vibrator. It wasn’t very large and was a strange colour. She put it back on the shelf and looked at the array of different toys on offer. There were big and small, thin and thick, in all different colours and shapes. Some looked like fruit and vegetables; there was even one in the shape of a duck. But her interest was drawn to the ones that looked real. And they really did look real. She reached out to touch one gingerly, then retracted her hand rapidly, amazed at the texture of it. It almost felt real, too.

She quickly looked around again, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. The man was still watching the film, clearly enjoying the action onscreen. Ron and Harry hadn’t returned. Hermione smiled wickedly as an idea suddenly flooded her brain. Did she dare? She looked again at the realistic-looking vibrators, then closed her eyes and ran her hands slowly over each one, imagining Professor Snape. On and on she went until eventually she touched one that she imagined being of a similar size and girth to the Potions Master. She opened her eyes. It was a beautiful thing, and although she knew she would never truly have any idea what Snape’s tackle was like in reality, her imagination now linked this vibrator firmly to him. She thought about using it while he talked to her and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.

Hermione hesitated. Did she really have the guts to buy it? It would mean having to be served by the shop assistant, and he would know why she wanted it. He would be sure to comment, of that she was certain. She replaced the vibrator on the shelf and turned to walk away, but once again the image of Snape filled her brain. Before she could change her mind — or Ron and Harry came back — she grabbed the toy once more and headed off to the till. As anticipated, the man gave her a knowing look as she placed the vibrator on the counter.

‘Are you _sure_ I can’t help you?’ he asked suggestively.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. ‘Unfortunately, I can’t take you back to my boarding school with me.’

The man laughed and winked as he said, ‘Sadly not although I’d be happy to give you a little something to keep you going for a while.’

He put the toy in a bag and rang up the price on the till. Hermione paid the money and shoved the bag in her pocket — just in time, as Ron and Harry had returned to the room.

‘What have you bought?’ Harry asked interestedly.

Hermione shook her head. ‘Nothing much,’ she said tartly.

‘You got some of that underwear, didn’t you?’ Ron asked, his face going a little red as he spoke.

Hermione just looked at him. 

‘I told her she should get the scarlet peephole bra and crotchless panties,’ the man behind the counter told the boys. ‘I think she’d look fantastic in them . . . mmmm, just think about that.’

He winked at Hermione and she smiled, blushing furiously. Ron shot the shop assistant a filthy look and grabbed Hermione’s hand.

‘Come on,’ he said angrily. ‘Let’s get out of here. This is not the sort of place for you, Hermione.’ He began to pull her towards the door.

Hermione was amused. Ron was jealous that the shop assistant had chatted her up. Funny how he hadn’t cared that it wasn’t the sort of place for her for the last half hour whilst he and Harry had been busy perving at the dirty videos in the back of the store. 

‘Take care, Hermione,’ the man said, having heard Ron use her name. He smiled once more. ‘Don’t worry about your boyfriend. He’ll calm down eventually.’

Ron shot him another filthy look.

‘He’s not my boyfriend,’ Hermione stated. ‘They’re both just friends.’

The man nodded. ‘That would explain it, then.’ He smiled mysteriously.

Harry opened the door and Ron pulled Hermione harder toward it.

‘Nice to meet you,’ she told the man, and she winked at him as she left the shop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione sighed. She had considered Ron after she had split up with Viktor. After all, she had fancied him since probably the first time she had ever set eyes on him but unfortunately, he had never seemed to see her as anything other than a sister, a know-it-all pain-in-the-arse who he tolerated rather than loved. It was that rejection that had led her to Viktor in the first place, a young and inexperienced child who had been far too naïve to fully understand what a relationship with the much older Bulgarian Quidditch ace would entail.

It hadn’t taken long for her to work out that Viktor was physical, incredibly physical, and he had the strength of an ox. The first time he pinned her to the floor she laughed, thinking he was mucking around and that even as strong as he was, he would release her as soon as he realised she wasn’t enjoying it much. She was wrong. Viktor wanted her and he had no intention of letting her go. Her pleas that she wasn’t ready for a physical relationship had been largely ignored, although he hadn’t taken her on that occasion, finally understanding that she was absolutely terrified of what he was doing to her.

But a few scant weeks later he made love to her although Hermione still felt no nearer to being ready for the experience. It had been painful for a short while when he first penetrated her with his large, thick cock. He wasn’t a particularly gentle lover, even knowing she was a virgin, but over the few months she had spent with him Hermione had learned many things, one of which was that she enjoyed sex very much, especially rough sex.     

After Viktor left she wondered if Ron might finally ask her out. He had been furious about her relationship and she hoped that meant jealousy — that would mean he cared for her after all. But instead, he took up with Lavender Brown although part of Hermione was sure he had only done it to make her jealous. The disgusting spectacle of Ron (or ‘Won Won’, as Lavender used to call him) in love was enough to turn her stomach and make her change her mind about her old flame completely. His behaviour, by turns cloying, romantic and sickly, had quickly made her realise that he would never be a replacement for Viktor and she could never be happy in that sort of relationship. When he and Lavender had split and it was clear that he was finally interested in going out with her, Hermione considered it once more — after all, he was tall, well built, and sporty — but finally came to the conclusion that he really wasn’t what she wanted . . . or needed.

But who was?

Not Harry. Strangely, never once during all their years as friends had Hermione ever considered Harry as anything more than he was, her best friend. Obviously, she had been so in love with Ron that she had never noticed Harry before, but even now when she was considering him she knew without even having to think it through that he wasn’t her type. For a very short while she considered Draco Malfoy, mainly because he was such a mean bastard and was bound to like it rough, and he was quite a handsome boy.

But with his attitude and beliefs, not to mention their mutual dislike of each other, there was no way they were ever going to get it on, even if he was the best fuck in the school — a rumour she had heard from several quarters over the years. It was for the same reason that she discarded the even briefer thoughts about Malfoy’s bodyguards, both of whom fitted the bill physically even though they were complete thugs and probably the stupidest people she had ever met in her life.

And then one day, with a swish of dark robes in a darkened dungeon classroom it finally dawned on her: Professor Severus Snape was her ideal man.

It was probably the fact that he was completely unavailable that made the irascible Potions Master so attractive to her, at least at the beginning. He couldn’t be considered handsome by any stretch of the imagination, but that wasn’t really a consideration. Viktor hadn’t been all that handsome and yet he had been a magnificent lover. Snarky Snape had a voice to die for and that alone was enough to get her arousal going; once she considered his dark and brooding features and the fact that he probably wasn’t in any way into the schmaltzy romance that made her feel so queasy, his desirability increased tenfold.

At first, he had simply been a means to an end; a rather enjoyable one to be sure, but a means all the same and not someone she seriously considered having real physical contact with. Just listening to his voice while she wanked was enough for her. But once she added the vibrator to the masturbation sessions, she remembered how much she enjoyed the feel of someone else inside her and began to consider seriously whether anything physical could ever happen between them. It was highly unlikely, she had finally concluded after several free periods when instead of doing her missed homework she sat in the Library thinking about the ill-tempered Potions Master and debating whether his moral compass was likely to slip, given the opportunity.

The problem was that Hermione was unwilling — or unable, she wasn’t entirely sure which — to proposition the teacher outright, and she knew she was no good at subtle flirting so would be unable to attract his attention that way, either. She very briefly considered detention as a way to get closer to the object of her desire, but that, too, was discarded without much serious thought. Apart from the fact that Snape’s detentions were far too well attended, due to the number of miscreants he punished on a daily basis, for her to be able to spend any time alone with him, being the type of man she knew him to be she honestly couldn’t see him choosing to forgo one of his usual unpleasant punishments in favour of hot and heavy sexual activity with her, however much she might fantasise about it. And then she would just be frustrated, knowing she could have been having a more useful session with the vibrator instead.      

But even knowing she was never going to actually rub bodies with Snape didn’t stop the desire, nor did it stop the fantasies she had about him; those dark and delicious moments when she was able to allow the Potions Master to have an interest in all sorts of things she might not ever consider doing in real life but could happily imagine in the secrecy of that deserted classroom. As her mind drifted slowly back into one of those fantasies she snuggled down under the covers and soon drifted off into blissful sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione hadn’t been to the room above Snape’s classroom for almost two weeks as Harry and Ron had annoyingly, albeit unwittingly, begun to dog her every move. Part of it was because their homework was building up as much as hers was and they were hoping she would help them — which actually gave her a chance to catch up as well — but also because Harry was spending so much time looking at the Map these days that Hermione feared she would be caught. She didn’t want to have to try to explain what she was doing alone in a dusty, disused classroom at the same time every evening when she was supposed to be in the Library.

Not being able to spend time listening to Snape was making her incredibly sexually frustrated, as masturbation was a difficult proposition in a room shared with four other girls. It was just about possible but was a pretty unfulfilling experience — at least it was if she didn’t want to get caught and gossiped about. She missed both the Potions Master’s dark, velvety voice and the feeling of the vibrator inside her. That was something that definitely couldn’t be used in a crowded dorm room.

As her frustration continued to grow, Hermione became more and more desperate for proper release. Eventually, this led to her coming up with a plan that was dangerous yet somewhat exciting. She couldn’t get away from her friends during the evening, so she would have to wait until after curfew. This would mean she risked the possibility of capture by a teacher which was somewhat problematical, but after due consideration, she felt it was worth the risk of punishment to relieve the tension that was steadily building up inside her.

There was no point in going to the classroom as the whole reason for being there — Snape’s perfect voice — wouldn’t be available at that time of night unless she got caught by him (and she had found herself having several rather lewd fantasies along those lines). So she looked for a new venue where she was less likely to be discovered and decided on a rather nice little area out on the roof, which was just perfect in the current beautiful summer weather.

Hermione was well aware that her complete sexual satisfaction came from mixing both elements of her need; and that whilst the vibrator would sate her craving for that physical feeling of fullness, she needed Snape’s voice, even if he was only talking of dirty cauldrons or potions ingredients, to really give her the climax she so desired.

So she spent another few days using a tricky little spell she had discovered in the Library to surreptitiously collect snippets of Snape’s voice in every possible situation she could. Once she was happy with her collection she left Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room with copies of her Astronomy and Herbology homework to copy, knowing these would keep them occupied for a while, and went to have a nice long bath in the Prefect’s bathroom, happy in the knowledge that this would give her the privacy she needed just as long as Moaning Myrtle didn’t decide to pay a visit.

Just over an hour later Hermione, now smelling of almonds, left the bathroom with a magically modified mp3 player in her bathrobe pocket which now contained the snarky Potion Master’s voice rather than music. She was all set for the perfect night. Now all she had to do was wait for everyone to go to sleep and put her plan into action.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now the smut really gets going ;) Dx

Hermione sat somewhat impatiently in the common room until everyone else had gone to bed, pleading insomnia and a need to complete her Arithmancy homework as a reason for staying behind when everyone else was heading for their dormitories. Once she was sure everyone was asleep and no one would come down and wonder where she had gone, she grabbed her bag; then, moving as quietly as she could, she slipped out of the door.

The Fat Lady gave her a glare. ‘It is past curfew, you know,’ she said sternly.

Hermione smiled at her apologetically. ‘I know,’ she whispered. ‘But I really need to get some fresh air because I’m not feeling very well. I’m just going to go for a quick walk until the nausea passes. I promise I won’t be long and I _promise_ I won’t get caught.’

The Fat Lady made a grumpy harrumphing noise, but not wanting to get one of her students into trouble she said nothing more. Before she could chicken out and change her mind, Hermione ran down the corridor and turned, eventually finding the staircase that led to the seventh floor. From there she quickly found the corridor she needed. It was little used, but Hermione had been there several times recently in preparation for this evening.

As she rounded the corner she heard a noise and realised that it was that blasted poltergeist, Peeves. Cursing under her breath, Hermione ducked into an alcove, hoping the wicked little sprite hadn’t seen her, but a moment later her heart sank as he addressed her, even though he could no longer see where she was.

‘Oooh, you naughty girl. You’re out of bed after curfew. I’m gonna tell on you!’ Peeves crowed gleefully, and he turned and floated back along the corridor towards the stairs, yelling, ‘Student out of bed!’

Hermione took a deep breath and ran as quietly as she could toward the door to the roof. Hopefully, she would be safe, as long as she could get to her hiding place. In all the times she had been up there — and she had used it quite a bit over the years when she needed a break from Harry and Ron — she had never seen anyone else up on the roof. It was like a private haven, a calm refuge from the maelstrom that was life at Hogwarts. It was a great sun trap, too, although that obviously wasn’t a consideration at this time of night.

She speeded up, determined to get to the door before Peeves told whoever was on patrol tonight that she was out and about and they could catch her. The door opened quietly and she slipped outside, pushing the door to. Hermione never closed it completely just in case it somehow ended up locked, as these things sometimes tended to in Hogwarts castle. She would hate to end up trapped out here. No one had ever noticed it was open before and they were unlikely to do so tonight, even if the teacher on hall duty did happen to wander down that corridor.

Hermione breathed deeply as she felt the gentle breeze of the warm night air, full of the scents of summer, brush across her warm skin. She quickly made her way to the terraced area where she liked to sit; the sky was alight with the almost-full moon and thousands of twinkling stars that shone brightly, far more than she would ever see at home. There were so many that she didn’t need to use her wand to light the way. Reaching her private space, she opened the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a blanket, spreading it carefully on the terrace.

She looked around her for a few minutes, drinking in the peaceful scene — the beauty of the stars, the quiet night, the serene moon, and the faint, warm breeze — and smiled. It was almost perfect. She pulled off her dressing gown and folded it, intending to use it as a pillow. Then she slipped out of her pyjamas, leaving herself naked to the elements, the warm breeze cooling her skin just enough to make her nipples react. She dug in the bag once more and retrieved her mp3 player; plugging the buds into her ears as she lay down on her back.

Hermione turned on the player and sighed happily, listening to Snape’s smooth, dark voice rhythmically soothing her as she lay looking up at the stars. Soon her fingers were travelling over her body, joining the breeze in caressing it. The fingers found the small, hard nubs of her nipples, and she squeezed gently and felt them grow. She shivered as the velvety voice continued in her ear, the rhythm matching her caresses. Her hand moved down over her stomach to press against her neatly trimmed mound, working lower until her questing fingers found her clit, already throbbing with desire.

As the voice washed over her, her fingers found her slit and plunged in, making her moan with a mixture of pleasure and lust. She closed her eyes and the voice in her ear took shape in her mind, as ever, her fantasy man coming to life beside her. It was his fingers that were inside her tight, hot pussy, he who was playing with her nipples. Her arousal was so strong that she could almost taste him; she imagined that he was kissing her and speaking only to her, his voice alone almost enough to bring her to orgasm.

Hermione writhed on the blanket, her legs spread wide, fingers thrusting deeply inside her. But that wasn’t enough now. She opened her eyes and sat up, pulling the bag toward her and rapidly investigating the contents. Extracting the much-needed vibrator, she lay back down and resumed her fantasy, her fingers soon picking up the rhythm once more. When her need became too great she grabbed the vibrator and slowly rubbed it against her wet pussy. Feeling it slide between her lips she moaned and thrust, pushing it deep inside her tight shaft, a loud moan of desire escaping her lips. Still concentrating on the voice in her ear rather than anything else, she slowly worked the vibrator, turning up the controls so it twisted and thrust inside her. The feeling was amazing, and very quickly she was on the verge of cumming.

She shifted position slightly to enable the vibrator as deep an access as possible and pushed against it; the movement was enough to set off her climax. Hermione didn’t muffle her moans of ecstasy as her orgasm hit. The pleasure of being able to cry out freely after the weeks of cumming silently in her dorm was almost as good as the orgasm itself, although she did temper it a little as she didn’t want to possibly give herself away by making too much noise.

Her body bucked with pleasure from the feel of the large mass inside her, the dark, silky voice, still talking in her ear, amplifying the sensation. As the wave passed she slid the vibrator from her body; with her eyes still closed and her legs wide apart she moved her fingers back to her clit and soaking pussy and spread the wetness around. She bit her bottom lip and her fingers moved again, playing with her still-hard nipples, the moisture on her fingers leaving a glistening trail over them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Peeves the poltergeist who alerted him to the fact that a female student was out of bed. Of course, the annoying sprite refused to say who or where she was, instead, goading the angry teacher and crowing that Snape could use his incredibly large nose to sniff her out. Angrily, Snape hexed the poltergeist and set off in search of the errant student. She was in none of the usual places he would have expected, and being alone she was hardly likely to be in the places lovers tended to frequent — but being a thorough man, he checked them anyway.

He wandered back down a little-used corridor, on the verge of giving up, assuming that she had by now returned to her dormitory or, more likely, that Peeves had sent him on a wild goose chase. Knowing that the latter was a definite possibility, Snape had just decided to find the poltergeist and give him a piece of his mind when he noticed that the door to the roof was open. It had been pulled to, so it was almost unnoticeable unless you were particularly observant — as he was. The chink was just enough to let through the almost non-existent summer breeze, just enough to make the door undulate slightly.

Snape knew he had to investigate whether the girl had gone outside onto the roof. He couldn’t leave it in case she ended up having an accident that might conceivably end with her falling from there. That would be a difficult one to explain to Albus. As he went through the door he noticed that the night was clear and warm and the almost-full moon and stars gave plenty of light, so he had no need to use his wand as a torch. He looked around but couldn’t see anything or anyone in the vicinity.

He began to make his way across the roof, walking slowly and patiently, careful to make no noise. He didn’t want to end up with a student falling off the roof because he had accidentally startled them. As he rounded the corner he could see a flat, terraced area. Snape actually knew it quite well, having been up here a few times himself in his younger years when he wanted to escape from the bullying of the Marauders or to think quietly without his Slytherin friends breathing down his neck, but as far as he was aware few other people knew of the place.

Snape was surprised to see a figure lying on the ground in front of him, writhing and moaning quite loudly, seemingly in pain. Well, it was clear that he had obviously found the missing girl, and just in time, too, from the look of things. But what on earth was the matter with her? He moved closer, intending to offer help, then stopped and looked at her in astonishment.

The Potions Master, who had been worried that the student was having a fit or something, was stunned to find not a student in pain, but a student deep in the throes of passion. The naked girl — and from where he was standing it had rapidly become quite clear that it was Hermione Granger — was obviously on the verge of cumming, and he heard her moans as her orgasm hit. In the almost still summer night he could smell her arousal and that, combined with the sight of her sliding the realistic-looking vibrator deep inside her pussy and the moans escaping her beautiful lips, had the obvious effect on his own body. His erection was immediate and painful.

As he continued to watch, Hermione removed the vibrator and he got a perfect view of her pussy, the swollen pink lips slick with her juices. Her fingers were soon back at work and he had to stifle a moan of desire himself. Gods, she looked magnificent like this. He watched as her fingers spread the moisture, first over her beautiful slit and then over the hard pink buds of her nipples. Snape felt an overwhelming desire to jump on the girl, to free his throbbing cock and plunge it deep inside that exquisite wetness while his mouth attacked her gorgeous breasts. It took every ounce of his legendary self-control to stop himself.

Trying for a moment to calm down and desperate to take his eyes off Hermione’s gorgeous body, he noticed the mp3 player and wondered idly what she was listening to. Whatever it was it obviously made her hot. He was still standing over Hermione when her breathing finally calmed and she opened her eyes.     

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione’s breathing slowed as she finally came down and her fingers slowed to a stop. She opened her eyes — and her heart almost stopped in shock. Someone was standing over her. Whoever it was was blocking out the light from the moon. From her position, she could only see a silhouette, tall and thin, which could be just about anyone apart from Flitwick. Logically it was likely to be the teacher on hall duty this evening, following up on Peeves’ report.

She quickly sat up and grabbed at her dressing gown, desperately needing to cover herself up, embarrassed at being naked in the presence of a teacher. How much had they seen? They could have been standing there for a while; caught up in the bliss of her orgasm she would never have noticed — _hadn’t_ noticed. But it didn’t really matter whether they had seen her or not. Her vibrator was still on the blanket, glistening from the recent activity, and one look at her would be enough to tell them what she had been up to even if they hadn’t seen it for themselves.

Worried about what was going to happen next, Hermione struggled to get into her dressing gown, wondering why the person hadn’t yet spoken to her. She was definitely in trouble for breaking curfew, and although she had never seen anyone else out here she would bet it was a no-go area for students. And then, of course, there was the masturbation. Well, that wasn’t a crime, at least she didn’t think so — surely even Hogwarts couldn’t stop her from doing that — but it was unlikely that it wouldn’t be commented on. As she thought about it further she realised that whoever the figure was, they had obviously enjoyed the show as they hadn’t stopped her. If only they would move a bit so she could see who it was.

As embarrassing as it was to be caught, Hermione suddenly realised that there were varying degrees of embarrassment. For instance, if the person currently standing over her turned out to be Argus Filch, she would probably throw herself off the roof in horror that he had seen her naked, let alone seen her masturbating . . . and with a toy, as well. The idea of that creepy man watching her pleasure herself made her shudder.

If it was someone like Professor McGonagall she would be in severe trouble; after all, the Gryffindor Head of House was always toughest on her own students who broke the rules. But it wouldn’t be so bad. She had been young once and Hermione was sure that whilst not condoning it, she would understand Hermione’s need for a bit of privacy to relieve her frustration.

She realised with a start that the mp3 player was still running. As she fumbled with it, shutting off the sound and pulling out the ear buds, a wicked thought slid into her mind. What if it was Professor Snape who was standing over her? That idea almost took her breath away. It was his voice she had been listening to on her mp3 player — all those carefully captured conversations and statements mixed and remixed by her, projecting the perfect sound of his darkly delicious voice that always had the ability to inflame her.

But could she bear for the object of her affection to see her like this? There was a huge difference between fantasising about the snarky Potions Master making love to her and him actually being there and watching her pleasure herself. The answer took only a few seconds to arrive. Yes, of course she could bear it. Hadn’t all her fantasies for the last god knows how many months revolved around Snape? So why would she not want him to know how she felt about him if the chance was there? And if it was him, was there then a chance to make her fantasies a reality and finally discover what the Potions Master’s cock really looked like? Breathing hard, she gazed once more at the dark figure blocking out the moon. Now she really needed to know who it was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Snape was caught out by Hermione opening her eyes rather more quickly than he had expected, but he soon realised that she couldn’t see who he was. It was fortunate that he had his back to the moon, blocking it and the light from her view. He debated what to do next. At least she wasn’t naked any longer, having wrapped her dressing gown around herself, although it wasn’t much help. He could still picture her lithe body only too clearly, and there was only that one thin layer between him and it. His cock twitched and a dull ache in his balls followed. Well, he couldn’t stand like this all night and he knew that once he had revealed himself, Hermione would be horrified at the identity of her discoverer. He just hoped he wouldn’t have a sobbing girl to deal with. It was going to be embarrassing enough for both of them as it was, and he was hopeless at dealing with teenage emotions.

He resolved that the safe thing to do would be to get her back to her common room as quickly as possible, completely avoiding the subject of what he had just seen her do and docking points only for being out after curfew. Maybe he would give her detention, too — although that would have to be with Filch, he thought. He wasn’t sure he could spend a couple of hours alone with Hermione without his mind wandering back to her naked body and the way she had looked as she had come.

Instantly that vision was back in his mind, and once again he felt the dull ache from his groin. Yes, he needed to get that sorted, too, so the sooner he got rid of Hermione, the better. Stepping back, he set his face to its most neutral position, trying hard not to scare the girl. He couldn’t fathom at all the look she gave him once she could see his face. Not fear or loathing, but . . . what? Well, at least she wasn’t crying or screaming.

‘Miss Granger.’ His dark voice was soothing as he spoke. ‘Would you care to tell me why you are out after curfew?’ He gave her no chance to respond, raising his hand as if to stop her from talking. ‘No matter, please gather your things and come back inside the school. Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking curfew and another ten for being out on the roof.’ 

Snape was rather pleased with himself for the way he was handling this problem so far. Part of him had the urge to confront her with what he had seen, just to see what she would do, but once again his resolve prevailed and he managed to stay silent. However, a moment later his self-control had a good shaking when instead of gathering her stuff and quickly leaving the roof as he expected her to do, Hermione merely pulled off the dressing gown she was wearing to once again reveal her luscious nakedness and gazed at him intently with an undisguised look of lust in her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The figure moved back and Hermione could see that it really was Snape who had discovered her. Her heart skipped a beat. She tried to see what he was thinking, but his face was carefully neutral. She couldn’t tell if he was aroused or disgusted by her antics, although the neutrality convinced her that he had definitely seen what she was doing. That beautiful dark voice questioned her about why she was there, clearly ignoring the fact that he had seen her masturbating. Considering the speed with which his next words came, he obviously wasn’t expecting a response.

_You know exactly why I was out after curfew, sir,_ she thought. _You saw me_.

So now was the moment of truth. Did she attempt to turn her fantasies into reality — probably the only chance she would ever get — or did she give up quietly, go back to her dorm, and spend the rest of her life dreaming of the snarky Potions Master, knowing that she could have done something and had chickened out? She almost laughed. Well, she was a Gryffindor, after all. She knew there was no way she was going to pass up this one chance to attain that which she had desired for so long. She pulled off her dressing gown, revealing her naked body once more, and looked directly into Snape’s eyes, her own telling him exactly how she felt whilst she nervously gnawed her bottom lip.  

After a couple of seconds she changed position and stood, revealing herself to Snape completely, knowing he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She could feel his gaze travelling over all her curves. Her nipples were still stiff — not surprising with her renewed arousal — and she brushed them gently with her fingers, making them even more prominent as she moved closer, her face tilted up to look at him. She couldn’t help smiling when she saw the bulge in his tight trousers. Now she knew which way his feelings ran, and it certainly wasn’t towards disgust. She reached out and caressed the hardness, her tongue licking her lips suggestively. She heard Snape’s small gasp as her fingers touched him, but he didn’t pull away. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and there was a look of steely determination on his face.

Oh, he was definitely interested! Her heart leapt.

Snape was trying to resist her, keeping his eyes closed helped him to keep control, so he couldn’t see what she was doing. Smiling wickedly, Hermione dropped to her knees. Quickly undoing the buttons of his fly, her fingers reached past the silk boxers to free the hard bulge that throbbed within. She gasped with pleasure when she saw the size of his penis. It was a little longer than Viktor’s, not too big to manage but not quite thick as the Bulgarian’s, and it already looked about ready to explode with the way it was twitching. Excited now, she wrapped her hand around it, squeezing his hardness, and heard Snape hiss once again; louder this time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Snape’s cock throbbed as he looked at Hermione’s naked body. He was having a lot of trouble tearing his eyes away from her. It was all he could do not to moan out loud with desire as her hands touched her breasts, making the nipples even stiffer. Oh, sweet Lord Merlin, he wanted to suck on them. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to calm himself down. He forced himself to remove the image of her from his mind instead, picturing one of his most difficult-to-brew potions.

_Get a grip,_ he told himself, and as his brain worked through the stages of the potion he slowly felt control returning.

Suddenly he felt her fingers on his trousers. Oh gods, she was touching him. He kept his eyes tight closed and tried to ignore the feeling, breathing hard and trying to keep calm, knowing he should move away from her and stop this before it got out of hand but somehow unable to. It was as if he was frozen in place. Feeling his cock freed, he heard Hermione’s gasp of pleasure and almost opened his eyes to look at her, but he knew if he did he would be lost. He felt her hand grip the hard shaft and squeeze and he couldn’t stop the hiss that automatically escaped his lips.

Still he could not look, but he felt her thumb move to rub the tip of his cock, spreading the precum that had oozed from the hole there. And now, unable to stop himself, he tipped his head back and moaned; a deep, throaty sound that expressed his pent-up desire and frustration. Another groan, longer and deeper, came almost immediately when he felt the warmth and wetness as she took him in her mouth. His self-control was rapidly draining away, unable to withstand the onslaught of this beautiful girl. Before long, even knowing as he did it that he was wrong, he gave himself over to the feelings completely, thrusting deeper. He ran his hands through her hair, loving the feel of her warm, wet mouth on him.

Snape’s voice, always dark and smooth, now became even more seductive as he urged Hermione on, telling her what he wanted, groaning again and again as she eagerly complied with his wishes. His need for release overrode all other feelings, and as her tongue and mouth continued to pleasure him all he could think of was the moment when he would release his seed into her willing mouth. There was no stopping Snape now. His release was approaching fast, and as he felt Hermione squeeze his balls he cried out, his cock twitching as his seed spurted out of him. Opening his eyes, he gasped at the wondrous sight below him of Hermione on her knees with his cock buried deep in her mouth, drinking everything he offered. He felt as if he was never going to stop cumming — and he never wanted to, the feelings she inflamed in him were so intense.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione could feel Snape’s fingers running through her hair, not pushing her onto him but instead confirming the knowledge that he was enjoying her attentions. All the while he talked to her in that oh-so-sexy voice of his, telling her what he wanted, and she was more than happy to grant his wishes. She knew it wouldn’t be long before he climaxed and was not disappointed for soon she had a mouthful of hot, salty cum. She heard a gasp and realised that he had finally opened his eyes and was looking at her. She was still sucking him gently, licking him clean.

Finally, Hermione released him, swallowing his cum as she did so. His hand reached out and gently brushed her face, his thumb tracing the curves of her lips. She smiled at him and he sank to his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms. His mouth sought out her lips and soon they were kissing deeply, his tongue fully exploring her mouth and entwining with hers. His hands were all over her body, caressing and stroking, pulling her to him. His mouth moved to nuzzle at her neck as he squeezed her breasts, massaging the nipples against his palms. Then his fingers moved to tease the stiff buds and Hermione moaned.

‘My turn now,’ he growled, and he pushed her down beneath him on the blanket.

His body covered hers and she gave a deep sigh of desire as Snape kissed his way down her body, first concentrating for a long time on her breasts and nipples, obviously enjoying the taste and feel of them, then slowly working his way down over her flat stomach, down further towards that wet and silky place that she so wanted him to reach and he was desperate to taste. Hermione had never felt like this before; her breathing was becoming shallower, gasping breaths as she struggled to inhale enough oxygen. Her whole body felt as if it was aflame, every touch of Snape’s fingers causing a crackle of electricity to run through her, and she wanted to scream loudly with joy. Snape’s mouth moved further down, his tongue flicking around her clit, and Hermione thought she was going to pass out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Snape’s hand reached down to gently caress Hermione’s face. It had been a long time since a woman voluntarily wanted to please him orally and he had enjoyed it more than he had expected to. Now his body was aching with desire to return the favour and more. He dropped to his knees and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply and enjoying the taste of him in her mouth, which mixed deliciously with the taste of her. She smelt faintly of almonds. He could feel his arousal flaring again. Nothing was more important than this beautiful young woman, and all he wanted to do right now was give Hermione the most pleasure she had ever experienced.

He moved to her neck and sensing that it was a particularly pleasurable zone for her he spent time kissing every inch, knowing that she was getting more and more turned on by the act. Then down to her beautiful breasts, not small but a good handful, and then to those succulent nipples, his mouth finally fastening upon them. He could hear her moans as his tongue laved her. Snape could have happily spent all night playing with them, but he needed more. Reluctantly leaving her breasts, his mouth trailed down her supple body, stopping briefly to investigate her belly button. Gods, her skin felt like silk and she smelt and tasted wonderful. He was intoxicated by her!

Further down he travelled, his tongue finally finding her clit, and his mouth fastened on it, Hermione making soft sounds of pleasure as he suckled on the small, hard nub. Snape’s fingers investigated the wet pink slit beneath and he felt her move against him, her muscles contracting around his fingers. Her moans were getting louder and longer and her body was writhing again. He removed his fingers from her and greedily licked up the moisture, his tongue probing her now as his thumb rubbed at her clit. His fingers and tongue worked feverishly. The more Hermione moaned, the more frenzied his ministrations became until finally, she exploded with a long, low cry of ecstasy. Snape moaned, too, the sound low and dark, as he drank deeply.

He was hard again and now Snape knew that there was to be no escape from Hermione’s body. He needed to be inside her. He sat up and gazing with desire at the still aroused girl laying beneath him on the blanket he used his wand to remove the rest of his clothes, wanting to feel her soft skin against his. Then he was covering her with his naked body, moving between Hermione’s open legs, his rigid cock finding her tight entrance. Holding on to the stiffness, he slid it up and down her wet slit, moving it just between the lips, teasing and pressing. Hermione groaned and tried to take him inside her.

Aroused just as deeply as Hermione, Snape knew he couldn’t hold back any longer and thrust hard, his cock sliding deep into that tight, wet sheath. They both moaned as he filled her and then he was holding her down and kissing her, his hands running through her hair, his cock sliding almost all the way out, then thrusting back in again, giving her every inch of his hardness. She was so tight and her muscles were squeezing his cock, causing his need for her to flare. He couldn’t stop the cries escaping his lips as he plunged deep into that liquid centre. He heard Hermione’s own moans join his, as they moved together. There was a moment of pain when she raked his back with her nails, but that excited him even more and he just thrust deeper and harder into her, losing himself completely in the feel of her perfect body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione was unable to stifle the cry that escaped her lips as Snape’s mouth and fingers brought her to the most intense climax she had ever had. For a moment he left her and she felt desolate, but soon his naked body was on hers, pressing her into the ground as his hard cock rubbed at the entrance to her pussy, teasing her mercilessly. Just as she was about to beg him to fuck her, unable to take the torture any longer, he pushed deep inside her and kissed her as they moved together, his cock sliding almost all the way out of her before pushing back inside again. They kissed and touched and through it all they moaned with pleasure. Hermione knew that this was the best moment of her life. Snape’s hard cock was buried inside her completely and she raked her nails down his back, not caring that she hurt him. She just needed to release the pent-up lust inside of herself.

She wrapped her legs around him as they moved together, their slick bodies reacting to each other, their tongues still entwined. She ran her hands through his hair, surprised that it felt nowhere near as greasy as it looked. Another moan escaped her lips as he thrust deeper into her, his pace speeding up as he came closer to climax. She almost screamed when his fingers moved down to play with her clit as he pounded her. His mouth fastened on a nipple, sucking hard, then moved to the other. The exquisite feeling was too much for Hermione and her muscles started contracting hard, making her body buck wildly.

‘Oh, Severus . . . yesssssssssssssss,’ she screamed loudly as the latest orgasm ripped through her. His hard cock, not yet ready to spill its seed, kept her going for what seemed like an eternity.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Snape was pulled back into the moment as he heard Hermione’s breathing quicken. Determined to make sure she came first, he searched out her clit with his fingers while his mouth once again fastened on those beautiful nipples that he couldn’t help but enjoy playing with. Soon she was screaming his name as her orgasm hit and her muscles milked his cock. He was close to cumming although he tried to hold on for a while, enjoying Hermione’s climax and the sound of her voice calling out his name. It wasn’t long before the sensations her body was causing were enough to send him over the edge.  As he pushed as deep inside her as he could, Snape felt himself erupt. A few hard, sharp thrusts later and it was all over and he was collapsing on top of her.

He quickly rolled off so as not to squash her or cause pain. His hand trailed over her body as he lay next to her, his long fingers gently stroking her nipples as his lips brushed against hers before kissing her deeply one more time. He felt Hermione shudder as he touched her but wasn’t sure whether it was his touch or the breeze suddenly feeling cool against their super-heated bodies. His hand caressed her cheek as he leant over her and he saw her smile at him and heard her whisper ‘Thank you’ before his mouth claimed her again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hermione was surprised at how gently Snape treated her once the connection between them was broken. His hand trailed slowly over the entire length of her body, raising goose bumps of excitement everywhere he touched, and his mouth was soft and gently questing as their lips met time and again. Even her nipples were reacting once more to his long, supple fingers. She couldn’t stop herself from thanking him, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms forever. Lovemaking with him had outstripped by some considerable distance every fantasy she had ever had about him and she really didn’t want the night to end.

Sliding her arms around Snape, Hermione pulled him close to her, her heart beating rapidly with pleasure when Snape responded in the same manner, making her shiver with desire. Just the feel of his naked skin against hers was perfect and the breeze cooled their bodies, slick from the lovemaking. As they rubbed against each other, kissing and caressing, Hermione knew it wouldn’t be long before her lover would be ready to go again. She knew, too, that she would be ready for him whenever he wanted her.

She pushed Snape onto his back, the one in charge now. Her mouth trailed over his chest, the sparse dark hair tickling her face as she licked and sucked at his nipples, enjoying hearing how what she was doing was affecting him. Her hand trailed down his body, delighting in the reaction that her touch caused, especially once she reached down past his stomach, where her hand briefly brushed against his now flaccid cock. First, there was a twitch and then, as she gripped it more firmly — squeezing, gently at first, but then with more force as Snape’s voice guided her — it started to show signs of life once again.

Smiling, Hermione kissed him passionately, and then using her tongue she traced a route down his body, round his nipples, down to his stomach, then followed the treasure trail of hair until finally, her tongue found the soft flesh of his cock. Oh, so gently she licked at him, blowing and breathing on it and watching him twitch before finally sliding her mouth over him and making him gasp, his head thrown back as she engulfed him. It required only a few minutes of her ministrations to have the desired effect and soon his cock had grown to fill her mouth. She removed her lips from him but her hands continued to caress and soon his full erection was staring her in the face once more.

Smiling happily, she slid back up his body, once again finding his soft lips as he pulled her to him, his strong arms pulling her down on top of him. She moved against him and heard him groan softly. She pulled herself from his grasp for just a moment and impaled herself on his throbbing cock, crying out with joy as once more their bodies connected intimately. She moved back off him, feeling every inch as it slid out of her, then pushed down again, taking him as deep as she could manage. Snape’s moans joined with hers as she started to ride him hard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Snape felt Hermione caress his body in the same way he had touched her and felt a similar shiver of pleasure run through him at her touch. As her mouth moved down towards his groin he knew what she was going to do, and any thought of resistance was gone as her warm, wet mouth encircled his cock, drawing a groan of pleasure from him. Her mouth was astonishing, and amazingly he was soon hard again, not a usual occurrence for him by any means.

Then she was lying on top of him and pressing her perfect soft body against his, teasing him by her very touch. He pulled her to him and found her mouth again but she pulled away, then with a swift movement, she impaled herself on his cock. Her loud moan of pleasure as she slid down on his hard length mingled with his gasps as she pulled almost all the way off him. Soon she was riding him hard, sitting upright, determined to take every inch of him that she could inside of her.

Snape’s hands reached out to play with her breasts and those tantalising nipples as he gave his cock over completely to Hermione’s pleasure. He would give her anything she wanted just as long as she didn’t stop fucking him. It wasn’t long before the position and the depth of his cock had her on the verge of cumming again and he had to try very hard not to cum before she did. The sensation of her wrapped around his hardness this time was almost too much to bear. Finally, she collapsed on him and he wrapped his arms around her, more than happy to have her lying on him, his cock still inside her. How long they lay like that he didn’t know, but for the moment everything was absolutely perfect.

Of course, they couldn’t stay that way forever, so he reluctantly moved. His cock slid out of her and he whispered a cleaning spell followed by a contraceptive charm, just to be on the safe side. He looked into Hermione’s beautiful brown eyes and saw the mingled pleasure and desire in them that inspired him to kiss her tenderly one more time before finally rising and re-clothing himself. He gallantly held out his hand to help Hermione up and watched her, still enjoying the sight of the beautiful young woman, as she quickly re-dressed herself in her pyjamas. A strange pang of disappointment ran through him as her body disappeared under the clothes. He ran his hand through her hair and gazed at her tenderly, a rare smile crossing his face as they looked at each other.

‘Twenty points to Gryffindor,’ Snape said quietly, his voice darker and smoother than Hermione had ever heard it. ‘And detention, with me, tomorrow night, Miss Granger.’

His heart pounded harder as he saw the brilliant smile that bloomed across Hermione’s face and heard her soft laughter at his pronouncement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione was determined to take as much of Snape’s magnificent cock inside her as she could, but the feeling was so intense that she was having trouble staying upright. Once he started playing with her breasts again she just had to ride him as hard as she could, every movement punctuated by moans and squeals of enjoyment. After yet another fantastic orgasm, which she could feel deeper inside her than she ever had before, Hermione collapsed on top of him, unable to move away, knowing he was still inside her and thoroughly enjoying the feeling.

She felt Snape’s arms wrap around her, holding her tightly, and all at once she knew she was in heaven. She would have quite happily stayed that way for the rest of the night but all too soon Snape moved. His cock slid out of her, and although she continued to lie there whilst he performed the cleaning and contraceptive spells, she knew that what they had shared between them was over and she had to get dressed and go back to her dorm. She was a little surprised when he held out his hand to help her up.

She hurriedly dressed and packed up her bag, then turned to look at Snape. She still wanted to kiss him, even though she had already done that more times this evening than she had ever imagined doing in her fantasies. Fortunately, he obviously felt the same way about her, happy to indulge in another kiss. And then the most amazing thing happened — he smiled at her.

Hermione had never seen Snape smile before. It was something so rare and precious that her heart swelled with joy at the sight. Then, only moments later, she couldn’t help laughing as the Potions Master returned the points he had docked from her earlier, and better still, gave her a detention with him for the following evening. She just hoped there wouldn’t be anyone else involved or that would be sure to ruin her evening although she suspected that Snape, too, wanted a little more privacy for their detention. She didn’t think she was going to be cleaning out dirty cauldrons. 

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Hermione gave Snape one final, unmistakable look of desire before making her way back across the roof, knowing that he was following just behind her. A smile crossed her own face as she wandered slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. Thoughts about the possible opportunities a detention alone with the Potions Master might afford ran like a movie reel through her head.

She really couldn’t wait until tomorrow night. 


End file.
